A General's Prize
by Tseer
Summary: When a raid on an alliance town comes to a successful end, the General of the the war party finds himself a treasure he can't handle.


Zidaii scratched his jaw idly as he stood on the hill and surveyed the destruction.

Below in the valley an alliance town was burning to the ground, his troops methodically pillaging the houses of food and fortune before setting them on fire, and soon in a matter of hours the heavily fortified but unsuspecting city would be nothing but blackened stone structures and corpses. His eyes narrowed as a smile drew back his lips into a devious grin as the sound of another scream from below wafted up to his long green ears. He had little sympathy for arrogant humans who thought they could get away with leaving their city gates guarded by only two drunk soldiers.

Gods bless rogues.

He canted his head to the side as a raptor drew near at a quick pace, a troll much shorter than himself dismounting with practiced ease before bowing low to his superior. Zidaii nodded casually to him and the rogue stood up.

"They didn't even put up a fight, just rolled over like dogs so we could slit their bellies open more easily."

Zidaii chuckled at his words, turning to look back at the city. "You would've thought by the looks of those walls and towers they would've shown more grit," he responded, the rogue snorting a laugh as he followed his gaze.

"It's over. They're massacred and we have enough provisions now to last us a few months."

He nodded, and without looking over clasped the rogue's shoulder in an approving gesture. Apoch's smile widened.

"Along with some.. entertainment."

They shared dark grins before Zidaii let him go and turned from the burning scenery to follow his officer down the back of the hill.

The five-hundred strong of his army was returning in orderly groups to the camp they had set up for the night, each soldiers arms and mounts piled high with food and treasure. Their stocks had already been replenished, and now it was every horde for himself loot-wise. Like he suspected, the camaraderie of his troops kept any serious squabbles from breaking out, and at the sight of their leader cheers and fists rose as they paused to celebrate their victory Zidaii had led them to. He unsheathed his sword and lifted it in a brutal salute to his men, the movement eliciting a roar from the mob as they returned his war-like gesture.

A few more officers moved quickly to meet him and he nodded to each respectfully.

"We lost only a handful, the rest are being tended to quickly and should be ready to move by daybreak."

"Of the flightmaster?" Zidaii responded, looking to his leading warrior. The undead nodded shortly.

"Struck down at the same time the guards were taken out. No one escaped by means of air."

"And we shot any who snuck out by other means," a hunter offered in summary, Zidaii scratching his jaw again.

"Sweep the city one last time. If anything breathes I want it dead."

They saluted him with snarls and disbanded, save for the warlord that had come to tell him of their victory. He waited patiently for his General to summarize his thoughts, his own focus distant.

"You look smug."

Apoch grinned back at him and revealed a new sword. Its metal gleamed azure in the

moonlight, waves of power radiating from its bone-slicing edges. The rogue had

brought him an epic sword.

"Keep it."

"My Lord?"

Zidaii tilted his head toward him in a little nod. "For doing so well leading the siege. It's yours, Apoch. Congratulations."

He bowed low, looking back to the weapon with a look that could only be described as lust. It made the troll hungry.

"Now about this entertainment."

Apoch snapped out of his daze and sheathed the sword reverently, following Zidaii as he began walking towards his immense tent.

"Picked out personally," he responded as the general pushed the thick leather for a door aside.

The small entrance opened up into a circular main room carpeted by furs dyed red and black in the insignia of the horde, crude candelabra's made of wood and bone shedding their light on the dozen human and night elf females huddled together like a herd of lambs, their arms bound. The sentinals guarding the women saluted their General though he paid them no mind, studying each of the females individually. The night elves were defiant as always, sending him scalding looks that meant they'd never be broken.

But he knew better.

One of the humans began sobbing softly and he ignored her, having already toyed with the notion of a night elf for the evening. He looked at the taller beauties for his choice, stopping though when he caught sight of a girl tall enough to be an elf though no long, graceful ears rose from her thick mane of pure white hair. Circling the group he noticed she seemed calmer than the rest, not fighting her bonds miserably, not straightening her back arrogantly. She looked like she was meditating.

He crouched down beside her and waited for some response, and when none came he slipped a calloused finger beneath her jaw to lift her head and shift it towards his view. She didn't fight the movement, but didn't open her eyes either.

"You brought me a blind one?"

"Blind? I'm sorry, I must've slipped," Apoch responded quickly, the sound of his new weapon leaving its scabbard as he approached to dispatch of the runt of the litter. Zidaii stopped him with a raised hand, shifting her face in his grip to study her further.

She was beautiful, Apoch hadn't failed there. The square jaw framed a delicately boned face, high cheekbones angling up into her hair pulling his gaze down to the plush lips. He followed the small curve of her nose upwards to slanted eyes, curious as to what color her hues were.

Probably white like the undead's.

His fingertips slid down the long, slender curve of her neck, surmising he could easily wrap his

fingers around her throat twice and still have space left over, tilting her malleable head back to let his gaze rake down over her figure. The burgundy dress covered her frame but gave him a notion of long, slender limbs and full breasts.

"She'll do. Take the others and let our troops show them horde hospitality."

The guards moved quickly and soon the room was empty save for the troll and his prize. He let

the white-haired woman's throat go and waited to see what she would do.

Letting her head level once more her eyes stayed closed, returning to the meditative position.

Zidaii tilted his head to the side, curious about a girl that could be so calm in the midst of such a hopeless situation. Perhaps she was dumb as well as blind.

"I s'pose you tink dat I'm gonna kill you fair an' square," he started off in common, his accent thick but comprehensible. "But you be havin' no such luck gi-..."

His breath caught in his throat as the veil of snowy eyelashes lifted, revealing hues of such crimson it made blood look dull. They stared at each other for a long time, the troll caught off guard by the color of eyes he had never seen a human have.

He had seen albino animals and had heard of rare occasion of humanoids, but their eyes had been pink. He scratched his chin contemplatively, sitting back on his haunches.

She was a halfbreed then. He reached up and pushed her hair back, revealing slightly pointed ears though they were the size of a regular humans, his hands dropping down to her bound own and lifting them from her lap. Five fingers on each.

"Your motha be a halfbreed, yah?"

The question caught her by surprise, her nostrils flaring slightly. Zidaii caught the small flicker of light glinting off a speck of silver on the side of her nose he had missed before. His smile broadened.

"Mmm, makes more sense now. What ya name, gel?"

The calm returned and he looked back at her hands he was holding, noticing also the scar that marked her an outcast to the alliance.

"Aiko."

"Not a very common name to da ally races."

She canted her head slightly in response and he let her hands go, watching as she slowly lowered them back into her lap. Her movements were graceful, stoic in a sense. He got the feeling she had been in similar situations before. Being in a caste with little respect from the community meant also little protection from the predators of the world, and obviously she had met a few of them already.

Well, that was good for him. She wouldn't sob and snot and piss in fear when he raped her then.

"Do you entertain before you fuck dem?"

She took a short breath as if he had slapped her with the question, Zidaii's smile growing wolfish. It had been easy to assume she had been a prostitute, but the grace she held herself with meant even though she had been marked she was still a high-end one. Her unofficial master probably had run an entertainment bar in the dark recesses of the city where lonely men could go watch the

lower class artisans perform exotic dances, and if enough gold had been pressed into his palm a patron could buy more than just a good show. He leaned in close, sliding a hand back into her hair to feel its silky weight against his rough skin.

"Do you?"

"But you already know the answer to that," she replied back softly, her voice like liquid silk to

his ears. Promising. Sexy. He felt his blood stir and leaned up against her until his face was buried in her hair, breathing in the scent of incense.

"Entertain me den, Aiko."

The girl hesitated at the command, lifting her arms between them again. He looked down, understanding what she wanted.

"You run, I take dose pretty eyes of yours for a memento."

Unraveling his fingers from her tresses he pulled a small knife out and cut her binds away before sitting back, bracing himself on a locked arm.

For a moment she unwound the rope and set it aside, taking a deep breath as she turned her head to the side to glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

And then she moved.

Not just moved. He swore it was magic. Her dance started from her kneeling position on the floor, sliding her onto her feet in a sensual motion that left him in a heady state of mind.

Every time he felt his interest waning in her elegant motions she would turn seductive, hips undulating to a beat that would quicken and slow until he began to hear the music in his own mind.

Drums. She was dancing to drums.

Her fingers threaded through the buttons on her dress, and without missing a step slowly she would release one at a time, revealing more and more until it was merely staying up by her shoulders alone.

His breath caught in his throat, watching as she slowly turned, the motion causing the dress to slip free and expose her artisan body. The candlelight played over the finely honed muscles of her back, the line of her spine leading down to a silver belly chain and the full rounds of her backside. Between the smooth thighs he could see the tent's side, and the two bumps of her netherlips.

His pulse thudded in his ears as she turned back to him, arched exquisitely like an ancient statue. Her high breasts rose and fell with her quickened breaths, their pink tips hard little pebbles waiting to be suckled.

On cue he licked his lips as she wove gracefully closer, his eyes drifting down to the crevasse of white hair manicured short and bare in some areas, his own nostrils flaring as she knelt and crawled on all fours over to him. The song was ending, and as she wended up and over his tense form he could feel the heat of her body against his own, her lips coming up and over his without

touching before she bent backwards in one slow movement, arms held over her head to brush the ground and give him full exposure to her body.

He paused for a moment, held in check by her power before remembering she was not just an object to be seen. Reaching up he ran his fingertip over the line of pubic hair that led down to her

sex, following its progress over the soft petals of pink flesh before nuzzling his finger between her folds slowly, a sticky sound emanating with the movement as he explored her damp, warm sex.

Still she didn't move, statuesque in the pose. He would've thought her a piece of stone save for the heavy breaths and the pulse he could feel against his finger. Pulling out slowly he grabbed her hips, jerking her up from her inverted bow. She gasped at the movement but the sound was cut short as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, drawing her body against his own as his tongue

lashed against hers savagely. She slipped her arm around his neck, not fighting him, instead kissing him with the same frenzied passion he was giving her. He pulled away from her roughly at the realization, his grey hues narrowing distrustfully.

"You enjoyin' dis."

Aiko smiled back teasingly, making him curl his upper lip in contempt. "You plan on killing me after this."

"Every intention."

"Then for once, I shall enjoy myself."

He snorted derisively, running his three-fingered hand through his mass of teal hair as he turned away from her slightly.

"Oh," she breathed, leaning back as she studied his response. "You wanted to rape me. Was that it?"

His gaze snapped back onto her at the words of truth, curious and furious all at the same time. He bet she was vicious at a game of chess. "Are you not afraid?"

Aiko tilted her head to the side and back slightly, intentionally pulling his gaze down to her swan-like throat, and further down. He cursed inwardly and ripped his gaze back to her knowing hues. Check.

"I've been dead my whole life. Someone else's pawn, someone else's body. If I am to be dead by dawn, then I should live once," her voice hesitated, crimson hues drifting down to the prominent bulge in his leather pants obviously. "If only for a moment."

"You mock me!" He roared, one arm shooting out to grab her by the neck. She stiffened as he choked off her air, her fingers curling around his massive hand though she didn't try to fight loose, only writhed slightly on the floor at the discomfort. There was no fear in her eyes, no terror at the prospect of death. There was nothing he could do that she hadn't experienced before. With a gutteral snarl he let her go, backing away to sit on his haunches again as he watched her cough, gasping for great lungfuls of air dryly.

He was checked again, and he knew it. Regardless of what he did, she had him bested in this game. When her shaky gasps had subdued he prowled back over to her, pulling the woman up into his arms and tilting his head down to trace his lips over her own.

"Dis won't change de fact I kill you when we done," he whispered huskily, waves of warmth searing up and down his spine as he felt her fingertips slide across his hips and up his sides beneath the jerkin. "I'll give you what you want, Aiko."

He felt the warmth of her breath as she exhaled, and bending his head down further brushed his parted lips against her own, her tongue there to greet his as he bent once more again.

Taking a deep breath she began to release his armor without having to look, breaking loose from his kiss when she had the last latch undone. Crimson hues left his silvery grey ones to explore the trolls body, running her hands over the thick, corded muscles of his biceps, chest and abs, his build and grey-green flesh cut sharply from battles past. Aiko drank in his scars and form hungrily with her gaze, her attention shifting to his severe face.

As far as trolls went he was handsome she surmised, tusks thrusting out from the corners of his mouth and curving out and up like rams horns, leaving his lips easily accessible to her own. His prominent cheekbones and heavy brow line framed his grey hues, now gold by the candlelight, and wild, teal hair that fell past his shoulders was barely held in check by a high ponytail.

She reached up and loosed the rawhide strap, watching as the wiry tresses settled slowly against his shoulders. With a little sigh she pressed herself against him again, though this time her kisses were against his throat.

Zidaii guessed her train of thought and straightened his back, allowing her lips to drift farther down over his chest as her fingertips worked his pants with ease.

By the time her mouth had nibbled down his cobblestone stomach she had his leathers pulled down to his knees, the cool air drifting across his thick member as it waited stiffly for her tongue.

And finally, she found her mark, a low groan from the troll as her hot, wet mouth melded over his plum-sized tip, licking away the pre-cum that had already began leaking out. He felt his body flinch with pleasure, reaching down to take a handful of a breast and knead it gently as she suckled on as much as she could fit into her mouth of his erection. Her hand worked down

further, an index finger pressing against his sack before sliding her palm down, toying with his balls that were too large to fit only one of her hands.

"After I stretch ya, I'll fill ya till you tink you're gonna explode, gel," he whispered roguishly, his grip shifting on her breast to pinch her nipple hard.

She grew rigid at his teasing, and her gaze flicked up to him behind the veil of white lashes, making him shudder once more as she bobbed slower now, intentionally tormenting him.

He growled a warning, and when she defied him he pushed a hand through her hair and twisted it, bucking his hips up against her mouth at a quicker pace than she had set.

But no matter how close he came to reaching a peak he couldn't and he gave a frustrated exhale as once more a wave of pleasure that had promised release subsided without fulfillment. He glared down at her, knowing instinctively this was her fault. Her eyes she hadn't moved from his face didn't even try to conceal that fact, and he felt his face flush with irritation.

When he pulled her up she was laughing softly, and he gave a low snarl that was cut off by her tongue. Her silky legs wrapped around his waist and he stood, carrying her to the bedroom

tucked away in one of the wings of the tent. He slid her down onto the thick fur covers, pulling his mouth away from her hungry one to take in her womanly form, running his hands over her curves appreciatively.

She was so far in-between anything he had known. Her eyes held lust but no desire, her body willing but soul so far removed from all of this. He felt cheated and fulfilled all at once, a combination none of the willing nor un-willing lovers had ever given him.

She made him feel hollow.

Fighting off the strange sensation he focused back on her, looking down at her spread legs still pressed up against his sides. Inching down a bit he pressed his erection against her sex, rubbing his length against her swollen nether lips, feeling the air cool quicker along the wet streak against the back of his cock.

"Such a whore, ready so fast," he murmured breathlessly, arching his hips back so that his tip caught at her entrance. Pausing for a moment he looked back into her flushed face before leaning his weight down, pushing his massive length slowly into her soaked depths. Her folds clasped at his cock and he groaned in self-control, determined to enjoy every slow second of torment until he felt his hips grind against the inside of her thighs. Zidaii shuddered at the realization he fit into her fully, his member pulsing, dripping more pre-cum deep inside her.

There would be no holding back this time then. Rocking his hips up he began to slowly thrust into her, ending every entry into her a bit hard so that her breasts bounced playfully beneath him. Aiko wrapped her hands around his locked forearms so that she wouldn't get pushed too far up the bed, and soon the troll found himself pounding into her in smooth successions, aware of the feeling of her body flexing tightly around his cock before releasing pressure as she closed in on her own release.

His drunk gaze went back to her face, amused at the look of concentration and surprise on her features. His body twitched spastically as he felt her tighten once more, this time much more than he had felt before, her walls gripping him and not releasing this time.

"Oh.. .gods..." Zidaii managed, the undercurrent of pleasure rippling from his stomach suddenly roaring in his ears. White lights blinded his vision as he climaxed more powerfully than he had ever before in his life, arching back to let out a roar as jet after jet of his cum filled her depths.

He was barely aware the girl was climaxing beneath him too in the same instance.

Zidaii swayed dizzily, breaths heavy and body sheeted in sweat as he convulsed slightly from the after-effects. Aiko finally opened her eyes, staring in a drunk awe up at him. He realized suddenly that had been her first time to orgasm with a man.

He pulled out of her slowly, watching the rivulets of his seed flow down the inside of her legs and over swollen lips with interest, noting she didn't turn away from him and cry miserably like most of his victims did.

Leaning down he smoothed his hand across her cheek and through her hair, kissing her parted lips tenderly before laying beside her. Aiko watched him as if in a daze before touching his arm softly, her hand falling back between her breasts as she relaxed against the welcoming furs.

"I can die now," she murmured sleepily, and Zidaii found himself swallowing hard at the notion. Taking her cue he reached back and unsheathed his knife from his belt on the bed. Aiko tilted her head back, exposing her throat to him as he pressed the blade against her neck.

For a long time he didn't move, and neither did she. Conflicting thoughts that had never been there before plaguing his mind, making the simple motion of murder suddenly impossible. Slowly he pulled the blade away from her throat and she opened her eyes, a look of sincere surprise filling her crimson hues as he set the knife aside.

"Dis don change a ting, gel. When I'm bored of you, den I'll kill you."

Somehow, he mused as she reached up for him again wantonly, he rather doubted he would be growing bored of her ever.


End file.
